User talk:SniperGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Forge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arcos Storm Hammers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NecrusIV (Talk) 15:50, October 9, 2010 I like the conclusion you added to the "overview to the storyline". --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah ill try. At the moment im not really in a "mechanical" drawing mood, but ill give it a go anyway. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) SniperGhost, we do not need a "setting the scene page", it didn't do anything. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) what was it for? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) well sniperghost, i have finished your Hydrus suit picture, though you will have to wait a while, cause i cant bring a camera to school. :3. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Here you go, the Hydrus Suit --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 09:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) umm i've changed quite a lot, but i hope its still what you imagined them to be. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 09:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Its writer's block plus a very busy social life that is actually good... and i thought nerds didn't get good social lives.... anyway sure ill redraw that.--NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) great work with catagorising all the articles :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Red sucks, black is better. Sorry SniperGhost but i hate the new skin. The black fore banner has BLUE, WHITE AND BROWN for specific reasons, that is why i couldn't be bothered to change it, because i liked the current skin! I want it changed >:/ --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry for going crazy, I am surprised you are still alive to even be able to read this... It is very rare where i lose my temper over something on wikia. :/ I do not like red, full stop. Red does not suit the visions i have had of this storyline. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) "The terrible design" Here is that 'terrible design" you wanted me to improve, hope i didn't change too much :/ --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem... I get angry easily! That is what happens when you get a control freak perfectionist in charge... maybe we can get a custom skin with easier-to-read text. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Probably... either that or mythic isn't really that dedicated to this site as others, i might ask him. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) "The Flying One" Here is that other picture you wanted me to do, hope i didn't over-change it. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sniperghost... i know its kinda left-feild but could you change your signature to ((User:Sniperghost|Strike Silently)) please?... replacing (( with NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Being that i have decided to make an "awards" system... Congratulations! you have earned the following awards :D --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah... and with that "Quinny the guy", Tindall is my last name. I knew somebody would find it out one of these days... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) More awards :D --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not using the new wiki look, as I found it to be a similar ass pain. Just let me reconfigure my settings and I'll see what I can do. --Lither 21:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah well i don't like it, i prefer the Monaco format to the wiki, plus i go to preferences and i cant change it back. I cannot navigate this wiki at all... its all this annoying scrolling crap. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) well looks like i cant change it anymore. I seriously "love" wikia the way the seemingly want to banish their Monaco format from existence. (Not). Yeah the custom skin is good, ignore my raging. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sanity restored okay sorry about yet another rage attack in YOUR direction. I will eventually get used to the new wikia look. Can you change the blue bar at the top? It would be cool if it were Cyan or Skyblue. Plus if the yellow/gold text, if it were skyblue that would be nice. Thanks. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay i have put the "All content" thing on the top instead. Recent activity is in the top right-hand corner...friggin tiny button...--NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The theme was supposed to change the entire wiki. it just takes a while to adjust. I want to keep the current "yellow/orange theme" --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. Another award! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I haven't played Chaos Rising. Any similarities are accidental. Besides, you can't make anything nowadays without is seeming similar to another person's work. Humans have been around too long. --Lither My talk 21:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been intending to do just that. The problem is, the best measure of alignment would be the 3.5 e and back D&D alignment system, and, D&D did it first. So, I have been thinking of how to render alignments beyond the basic Good/ Neutral/ Evil thing found in many games. I was thinking a chart from 100 to -100 on various characteristics and such. +100 is incredibly good, and -100 is incredibly evil. He scored add to the alignment score, and Ha subtract from it. I'm still trying to work it out properly. --Lither My talk 21:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. --Lither My talk 00:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey here is the Medusus suit you wanted. :D --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble I'll try. --Lither My talk 21:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you mean the whole placement thing, yes. I was trying to be smart and the code started being smarter. I'll fix it up later. --Lither My talk 21:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) From what I've seen, you need the source code for the Talk Bubble for it to work properly. If you can get it from Ajax 013, who BB says was the creator, I'll be able to fix it up. --Lither My talk 21:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ahhh whatever you reckon. I dont really like the black and orange... I actually preferred the old ones. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the codes are up. I had to edit it somewhat... severely. --Lither My talk 11:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice The next Chimera